


Petites Lunettes

by Luka_Vendetta



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Français | French, It's all about those glasses seriously, Little Gustav and Little Georg, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Vendetta/pseuds/Luka_Vendetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Eh les gars, j'vais avoir des lunettes ! Avait-il crié tout excité en entrant dans la salle du conservatoire.<br/>Gustav s'était tourné plein d'espoir vers le garçon assis derrière lui. Il avait entendu certains copains à lui, lui dire à quel point ça faisait grand et intelligent, les lunettes.<br/>- Qu'est ce que tu en penses toi Georg ?<br/>- J'm'en fou, pour moi ce s'ras toujours pareil...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petites Lunettes

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de lire ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues. Ce texte a genre cinq ans xD

\- **Ça ne me va pas...**  
\- **Ne dis pas ça, tu trouvais ça 'cool' il y a encore deux jours !**  
  
Gustav reposa presque brutalement les petites lunettes sur la table basse.  
\- **Et bien, je ne le pense plus !**  
  
Il leva la tête vers sa mère, ses petits yeux s'embuant de tristesse.  
\- **Je veux pas porter ça, c'est...**  
  
Il baissa les yeux vers ses petits pieds nus, et fronça les sourcils en se remémorant.  
  
 _- **Eh les gars, j'vais avoir des lunettes**! Avait-il crié tout excité en entrant dans la salle du conservatoire.  
\- **Oh, moi j'en ai déjà eu,** clama une petite blonde, **mais maintenant je dois porter un appareil...**  
Gustav s'était tourné plein d'espoir vers le garçon assis derrière lui. Il avait entendu certains copains à lui, lui dire à quel point ça faisait grand et intelligent, les lunettes.  
\- **Qu'est ce que tu en penses toi Georg ?**  
Le brun leva les yeux sur le petit batteur et l'observa droit dans les yeux. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait dire.  
  
Puis il se leva et en se dirigeant vers la porte, il lança pensivement :  
\- **J'm'en fou, pour moi ce s'ras toujours pareil...**_  
  
Il renifla doucement et lâcha ses lunettes pour passer son petit bras sur ses joues humides, et partit en courant dans le jardin jusqu'à la balançoire.  
Il resta planté la, devant l'immense stature en fer verte, rouge et jaune. Il ne la distinguait que vaguement, floue à travers ses larmes.  
Il inspira très fort et cria :  
\- **Georg, j'te déteste !**  
Il reprit son souffle en sanglotant, les sourcils froncés et la bouche déformée par ses pleurs, puis repartit dans sa chambre, où l'attendaient ses lunettes, posées la sur sa table de chevet.  
Elles avaient l'air de croiser les bras, de le regarder avec sévérité.  
\- **Espèce de...** commença t-il à hurler, mais il fut interrompu net par les petits coups frappés à sa porte.  
\- **Quoi ?** Brailla t-il, énervé.  
\- **Gusti ?**  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sur sa grande sœur dont les lèvres étaient ornées d'un joli sourire.  
Sur son nez trônait des lunettes, fines et carrées, qui lui donnaient l'air bienveillant. Et dans sa main droite, le téléphone.  
  
Le soleil passait à travers les vitres de sa fenêtre, comme il passait à travers les verres de ses lunettes.  
Il tenait le téléphone maladroitement contre son oreille, son cœur battant la chamade jusque contre ses tempes.  
\- **C'est gentil, merci pour le mot doux** , émit une voix de garçon qu'il connaissait bien. **Est-ce que tu as oublié que nous étions voisins ?**  
Il hésita d'abord à répondre, déstabilisé, puis balbutia :  
\- **Pourquoi tu m'appel ?**  
\- **Parce que tu es mon copain et que tu es venu crier sur tous les toits quelque chose qui m'a vexé...**  
Gustav cligna des yeux, hébété. Son ventre se tordit de remords, il n'avait pas vraiment voulu que son ami l'entende.  
D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça, il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre.  
\- **OK, alors j'arrive.**  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà la tonalité du téléphone retentit à son oreille.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il sursautait tandis que sa sonnette retentissait.  
Il regarda autour de lui, affolé.  
Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il viendrait jouer dans sa chambre. Mais cette fois si semblait d'emblé différente.  
  
Il lui faudrait sûrement s'expliquer.  
  
Le petit blond resta debout à coté de son grand lit, triturant une petite boucle derrière son oreille, et avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, il lança un dernier regard furtif à ses lunettes.  
Puis il entra.  
  
Georg n'avait jamais finit de l'impressionner. Il était tellement plus grand et plus cool que lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait être fier d'être son copain. Son meilleur copain. Peut-être un peu plus, mais ça Gustav le réservait pour son jardin secret.  
Et ce jour la, Georg semblait encore plus cool, encore plus relax que d'habitude. Encore plus beau peut être.  
  
Gustav rougit et se retourna vers son lit.  
Il prit son élan pour sauter dessus – il était si petit que même son lit devenait une aventure – et dû finir par se retourner vers son ami.  
\- **Tu me fais la tête alors que ça devrait être à moi de te la faire !**  
Il s'approcha d'un pas déterminé, et le petit blond bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible.  
  
Lorsque son bassin toucha le rebord du matelas, Georg parut vouloir dire quelque chose, mais ses yeux bloquèrent face à ceux de son vis-à-vis. Sa bouche à moitié ouverte, il tressaillit puis se recula en fronçant les sourcils, une main derrière sa nuque.  
\- **Alors, on joue à quoi, puisque tu n'arrives pas à parler correctement ?**  
Il ricana doucement en se dirigeant vers une des armoires situées au fond de la chambre.  
  
Gustav baissa le regard sur ses pieds et remua ses orteils, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur en plein milieu du grand lit.  
\- **Je ne pensais pas que tu m'entendrais, sinon je n'aurais pas dit ça. C'est pas vrai que j'te détes...**  
\- **Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?** répliqua l'apprenti bassiste en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille tandis qu'il regardait les jeux de console.  
  
Gustav fronça à nouveau les sourcils.  
\- **Tu as été méchant avec moi !**  
Il frissonna en voyant le geste de Georg se stopper dans son élan. Il regretta brusquement d'avoir dit ça. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était évertué a garder un comportement irréprochable envers lui, pour le garder. Pour le garder...  
\- **Quand.**  
Sa voix était tout à fait neutre, à peine troublée par une quelconque émotion.  
\- **Quand ai-je été méchant avec toi ?**  
  
Le petit blond haussa un sourcil puis soupira. Il se pencha sur le côté pour attraper ses lunettes, et lorsqu'il se remit droit, Georg était tourné vers lui.  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu le réaliser, le brun était déjà à quatre pattes sur son lit, le visage totalement en face du sien, ses yeux verts anisés flamboyant plantés droit dans les siens.  
Gustav coupa son souffle et cligna des yeux ; Georg le faisait loucher, et déjà qu'il ne voyait pas bien net...  
\- **Allez Gustav, dit-le moi,** murmura le bassiste.  
Ses yeux étaient vraiment pénétrants, le petit blond sentait son cœur battre à en faire exploser sa poitrine.  
Il prit sa respiration et baissa les yeux, perturbé, et bafouilla d'une voix plus aigue qu’à l’ordinaire :  
\- **Tu as dit que tu n'en avais rien à faire que j'ai des lunettes, que tu t'en foutais...**  
  
Il sentit Georg bouger légèrement et vit ses doigts déjà musclés se poser sur une de ses cuisses. Il releva la tête d'un coup sec, pour se retrouver de nouveau très près du visage de Georg.  
Celui s'était adoucit, et ses yeux verts semblaient justes caresses perdues au milieu de ses iris.  
\- **J'ai dit aussi que pour moi ça ne changeait rien...**  
  
Il le laissa saisir ses lunettes, les déplier doucement pour les lui poser sur le bout du nez avec dextérité.  
\- **Parce que, que tu ais des lunettes ou non, ça ne me fait rien.**  
Georg attrapa gentiment le menton du petit blond entre ses doigts pour le faire le regarder.  
\- **Du moment que je peux toujours voir tes jolis yeux noirs se poser sur moi, ça ne change vraiment rien.**  
  
Sans préavis aucun, la main du bassiste glissa sur la nuque de Gustav pour le tirer doucement à lui, et leurs petites lèvres entrèrent en contact l'espace d'un instant.  
Lorsqu'il le lâcha, Gustav avait les lunettes de travers au bout de son nez, et Georg ne retint pas un petit ricanement avant de lui pincer doucement la joue avec affection.  
  
  
Le soleil passait à travers ses verres, et c'est vrai que finalement, avec ou sans, du moment qu'il pouvait continuer à le voir, alors ça n'avait aucune importance.


End file.
